Without You
by Rei Kuran
Summary: A first person POV based on Side B universe. Ken thinks back after a rather nasty mission and realizes his friendship with Aya is what keeps his Sanity. Rated M to be on the safe Side


**Authors Notes: Hi there -- this is my return to and I open it with a fandom that I've known for a while -- WeiB Kreuz. I may repost some of my old stories on my old pennames, but I figured I'd give my chance to let the creative juices star flowing. **

**I wrote this little drab****ble based within Side B Universe, Centered around Ken and Aya and their long time friendship., it has hints of Aya x Ken within it, but I used it on the basis of an idea between myself and an old friend of mine who I used to hold as the "Aya" to my "Ken". **

**Anyway, I really hope you guys enjoy this. **

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own WeiB Kreuz. Its copyrighted by the fantastic Koyasu Takehito f_****_or his brilliancy with the characters._ **

**WeiB Kreuz: Without You **

**A First person Hidaka POV**

I don't know what started me to think about it, but the more i thought about it, I realized why I had changed and grew to the person I had become.

And that reason was the fact that you were a part of my life.

I was still feeling kind of off when I went into the kitchen to get myself a beer. I knew Chloe had gotten it for me as a token for getting injured as I had from the previous mission. I honestly think Chloe was more worried about my well being and sanity from how hard it was. I think they all were.

But i appreciated the gesture, despite the unease i felt deep down within my stomach.

I cracked it open as i took a long guzzle from the long necked bottle. Usually I didnt drink at all, I wasnt all like that Baka Yohji...

Heh, Yohji. He moved on from his life -- found repentance.

I was still living the same blood spattered life. But nothing new was there with that.

Unbeknownst to my thoughts, I heard another hiss-crack of a beer bottle opening as I noticed Aya was standing there, taking a long sip from the neck of the container. "You know there is such a thing as asking ya know." I teased him slightly as I felt that easy grin sort of slide across my lips.

Swallowing the beer in his mouth he looked over at me with a shrug, "Well since I know that you're such a willing person to share with me, I took it as an open invitation to help myself."

Shaking my head slightly as i took another swallow of my beer i looked at it, "It's fine anyway, its not like i can drink all of them at once." I wrinkled my nose and made a face, "I aint the lusch of the times." I muttered as i rubbed the back of my neck slightly.

Aya looked at me with that calm expression on his face, "Just stay away from the ladies and you wont fall that way." he said in a half jest with a slight smirk.

I made my little _Tch _noise at the back of my throat as i shook my head, "Haven't thought about it since then, ya know?" I told him as I absent mindedly swirled the beer within the bottle. I stayed away from the aspect of women, after I had to abandon Yuriko. I didn't want to subject myself to the possibility of getting hurt again - - once was plenty for me. As much as all the other members before, the one who seemed to always fall back with me was Aya. Even after he came to find me in my darkest time in the prison. Lost within my own solitude and darkness, I was loosing myself to the insanity, because i didn't feel like i had a grasp on anything.

I had a funny feeling I knew why he was there. He always seemed to know me the best. Even at my roughest moments he was there, whether he said anything or not. "Where are the others?" I asked him, though i had a funny suspicion where they were.

Aya shrugged, "When I got back from errands everyone was gone, so I decided to stick around a little." he said matter of fact as he took another sip of his beer.

Blinking, finding myself having a moment of empty-brain syndrome as i looked over at him for a moment, before asking him, "You forgot to practice?"

He reached over and lightly flicked my ear slightly, "I figured you'd want the company you dumb jock." he said chidingly, before he looked at me a little, before he reached to grab at my shirt. "Shirt. off."

I retracted slightly, "What? This late at Night? Hot Damn Aya youre getting forward." I said as i tried to crack a joke before i got the look from him of _Shirt off or i get the katana_. sighed as i started to mutter a little, "Still the same angsty bastard regardless...." but did as I was told. I flinched as he helped push my soccer jersey over my head, knowing my ribs were at the very least Sore.

Aya had other thoughts, "You probably cracked them..." he said as he reached over for the first aid kit, and proceeded to work on wrapping my midsection to support them. After a long moment of silence i heard him speak up quietly, "How are you feeling despite?"

I knew what this question was asking. He was wondering if i was ready to go out of control, let the psychotic side of me let loose from all the stress as i used to after a terribly hard mission. I always found myself loosing a part of me into that -- but somehow he was the only one who really knew how to pull me out of it. "I almost thought....but I'm feeling more tired." I told him truthfully.

"You're getting old." he said with a half smirk

I raised my eyebrow at him repressing the grin showing on my lips, "Oi, look who you're calling old ya angsty geezer." I teased right back. I felt the smile start to fade as I felt the pain in my head decrease slightly thanks to the beer, and i found myself just randomly spurting, "I almost felt it…right after the mission. I was thinking about that after it happened... but then I realized something. I've always been scared of myself at times, Aya..." Surprisingly as much as i was wanting to stutter, i was able to keep the calmness within me as i took another swig, swallowing it before i let myself continue. "But I realized something that's been keeping my sanity stronger then before."

Aya stared at me for a moment with a look of perplex on his features before I turned to stare at him, "Because I've had you at my side all these years, you're the one who always knew how to bring me back out of the insanity." I told him simply. "You're my best friend, and I think without you -- I would be dead in a gutter somewhere."

I noticed a few different emotions flicker through his dark eyes -- confusion, surprise, then softening quickly with realization before he reached his hand up. I almost flinched, wondering if he was going to bonk me again, but it rested slightly through my brown hair as i heard him say quietly, "I wont let you fall down that way. Ever."

I smiled slightly as I held my bottle out as a silent toast to him, "I'm entrusting my life in your hands Abyssinian." I said with a grin.

Hearing the bottle clank against mine, I heard his reply, "I gladly accept."


End file.
